Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters/Archive 3
[[Tatterpaw]] (A)- Silver Nomination I've worked hard to make sure that his article is detailed, and I think that he is ready know. Comments? Thanks, --[[User:Fawnstorm|Fawny]] [[User Talk:Fawnstorm|Keep on Smiling :D]] 10:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i read through it seeems ok but they might be stuff i missed '''[[User:Birdpaw|Birdstar]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|You infected me with mildew?]] 16:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Just add the family tree-- 23:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how you work them... --[[User:Fawnstorm|Fawny]] [[User Talk:Fawnstorm|Keep on Smiling :D]] 10:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I can make one.-- 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments before vote?--[[User:Night shine|night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]]❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 06:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) [[Iceshine]] - Silver Nomination Her article looks fine to me. It is well expanded and has few quotes, triva, and a real life pic. 16:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Supporting it took me 5 minutes to read it when it usually only takes me 1 minute '''[[User:Birdpaw|Birdstar]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|You infected me with mildew?]] 16:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) She needs a family tree-- 23:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments before vote?--[[User:Night shine|night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]]❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 06:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Joining? Can I join Project Characters? I would really like to help. [[User:Breezestar|Breezestar]]'''''[[User Talk:Breezestar|Only a Breeze...]]'' 15:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC)''' Wait for one of the leads to add you.....Welcome Breezestar :) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Birdstar]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|You infected me with mildew?]] 21:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you are still active on the wiki Breezestar, but I'll add you in anyway.--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 02:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Leader :Hey guys. As you see, Maple does not want to lead anymore, so this makes me the leader. I have already decided on my deputy, which will be Nightshine. But I'll be inactive for a week or two now, maybe edit only a couple days. Anyways, yeah.. 01:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ice! I'll make sure everything stays in order while you're gone--[[User:Night shine|night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]]❄ 01:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) [[Nightstar]] - Gold Nomination :I think she looks ready! The only thing missing are citations for her description, mentors, and a few of her family members. But other than that, her history is detailed and updated to its most recent point, all her images are in order, and she has a good number of quotes. [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' [[Category:Signatures]] 01:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Her article needs to have been featured before becoming a gold article. I added the citations anyway.--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 03:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot! You'll have to excuse me, it's been a while xD Disregard all I have said about Nightstar becoming gold [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' [[Category:Signatures]] 03:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) [[Rubystar]] - Gold :I think she has a good chance. She's already been a featured article and everything =) '''[[User:Echopaw|Sakura]][[User talk:Echopaw|-chan]]''' 16:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rubystar has to become silver before being nominated for gold.--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 04:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) [[Iceshine]] - Silver :I think she's ready., FA, now she's here. She has a TON of history where I went through and cleaned out a bit, added family, cites. We can't post an apprentice image since we only did current ranks, but she will have a deputy image. I think she's more than ready! [[User:Icestorm123|♥Icy123♥]][[User Talk:Icestorm123|☮Peace, love, and joy!☮]] 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hang on a sec, Iceshine isn't even silver yet, so she can't be nominated for gold.--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 04:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. She also needs her citations finished. [[User:Maplefern|'''•Maple''']][[User talk:Maplefern|'''fern•''']] 00:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. But I changed the top and Maple: what do you mean citations finished? [[User:Icestorm123|♣Saint♣Ice♣]] 15:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's the family citations. Some of them are done, just find the rest and it'll be good. [[User:Maplefern|'''•Maple''']][[User talk:Maplefern|'''fern•''']] 22:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The vote from before has concluded so now she's silver. I'll archive this soon--[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 22:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) [[Howling Wolf]] - Bronze Nomination :I think he should be bronze. :3 he has personality, citations, real life image, famiy and catagories. X3 '''[[User:Echopaw|Sakura]][[User talk:Echopaw|-chan]]''' 21:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) All articles are automatically bronze when they are created. --[[User:Night shine|Night]][[User talk:Night shine|shine]] 22:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No, they should start out as started. Once they are ready, they are promoted to bronze by a user, with no nomination needed. Silver and Gold require nomination, though. (Please tell me if I'm wrong) :3 [[User:Maplefern|'''•Maple''']][[User talk:Maplefern|'''fern•''']] 22:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) names